101715 Dat Sass
gaslampTragedian GT began pestering sanguineOracle SO at 00:47 -- 12:48 GT: why hello there "mighty oracle." 12:49 SO: T.T . o O ( Aah. Yes. The Human Jack. ) 12:49 GT: yes, exactly so. 12:50 SO: T.T . o O ( How's the hair? ) 12:50 GT: it's fantastic. still got those beautiful eyes? 12:50 SO: T.T . o O ( Funny. ) 12:51 SO: T.T . o O ( You know, this is why I don't come to assist you players directly. ) 12:51 SO: T.T . o O ( How old were you when you ripped my eyes out again? ) 12:52 GT: i don't remember. wasn't that memorable a day for me. 12:53 GT: anyway, rumor has it you've been awfully busy with the trolls lately anyway. 12:53 SO: T.T . o O ( Regardless, you and your human friends can thank that incident for why I'm only helping the trolls. ) 12:53 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 12:53 SO: T.T . o O ( Rumor has it your lines aren't working on the human women. ) 12:55 GT: bah. i've barely even tried yet. there are barely any human women on our team and they've been scarce. 12:56 SO: T.T . o O ( Because you're there. ) 12:56 GT: i'm sure you're doing much better with the trolls. 12:58 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. Scarlet would be proud. ) 12:58 GT: fuck you. 12:59 GT: or get one of the trolls to do it, if you can't. i'm sure they can't wait to get a piece of your ugly librarian ass. 01:00 SO: T.T . o O ( At least they talk to me. How much work have you gotten done? Any? ) 01:01 GT: what, like that's hard? i can't get them to stop talking to me. one of them messaged me out of the blue today. 01:01 GT: the green one. snicker. 01:02 SO: T.T . o O ( I bet that got your tentacle twitching. ) 01:02 GT: scarlet's going to love her. 01:03 SO: T.T . o O ( Funny. Seems like the only one she doesn't love is you. ) 01:03 GT: like i even want her anymore. 01:04 SO: T.T . o O ( Of course you do. Or you wouldn't go to all this trouble. ) 01:05 GT: which brings up a rather interesting question. why are you involved in all of this? shouldn't you still be dead? 01:07 GT: still holding out hopes we can "make things work," libby? 01:07 GT: cause i got news for you: you're still beneath me. just not in the way you want to be. 01:07 SO: T.T . o O ( I gave up on you the moment you left me for dead. I am ancient, you are nothing. ) 01:08 GT: i am everything. i can see you didn't learn that the first time. 01:08 GT: i guess we'll see once the game begins in earnest. 01:09 SO: T.T . o O ( This waltz is boring. I hope you have a few new steps this time. ) -- sanguineOracle SO ceased pestering gaslampTragedian GT at 01:09 -- Category:Libby Category:Jack